The Broken Wings' Dragon and The Fairies
by shirayuki no scarlet
Summary: Soujiro Kusaka adalah temannya, 'kan? Sahabatnya? Tapi kenapa dialah yang menorehkan luka, ataukah aku yang telah memberi luka padanya? Kalau begitu, apa arti teman sesungguhnya? Kenapa orang-orang ini mengatakan ikatan pertemanan mereka lebih pekat dari darah? Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Fairy Tail's Hiro Mashima
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Wings Dragon and The Fairies

Chapter 1

Ini seperti mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sangat buruk, yang terulang-ulang terus dalam tidurnya. Tapi Toushiro Hitsugaya memahami satu hal, bahwa bahkan ketika dia terjaga, otaknya masih memikirkan tragedi itu, jadi jelas itu bukan mimpi. Itu kenyataan. Dan telah terjadi. Dan konsekuensi yang muncul sekarang membayanginya, menghantuinya. Lebih mengganggu daripada luka tusukan yang berdenyut menyakitkan di perutnya, yang sekuat tenaga ia abaikan rasa sakit dan nyerinya.

Toushiro tak pernah mengira bahwa misi pengawalan Segel Raja atau Ouin yang dipimpinnya berakhir dengan kacau. Dua Arrancar perempuan itu menyerang mendadak, dan ia tak bisa memastikan berapa jumlah anggota Divisi 10 yang ikut dalam misi itu yang terluka atau tewas, atau berapa jumlah anggota arak-arakan yang meninggal. Ia kehilangan fokusnya saat melihat siapa yang bersama dua Arrancar itu, yang bertanggung jawab dengan semua kekacauan itu, yang mencuri Segel Raja. Sosok itu harusnya sudah mati berdekade-dekade lalu. Sosok yang ingatan tentangnya tak pernah ingin dibuka lagi oleh Toushiro, sosok yang membuat ia membangun tembok tebal yang dingin yang membatasinya untuk menjalin ikatan bernama persahabatan. Sosok yang membuatnya bertekad menjadi shinigami yang tak mengedepankan emosi pribadi.

Toushiro menyeka keringat yang bergulir di pelipis kanannya, sembari mendesis kesakitan. Shinigami muda bertubuh kecil itu menunduk, melihat bercak merah gelap yang telah kering kembali dibasahi lapisan darah yang baru dari lukanya yang membuka. Bagian depan shihakuso hitam dan obi putih yang melingkar di pinggangnya telah dikotori darahnya sendiri. Tapi Toushiro tak berminat menyembuhkan lukanya itu, walau kemampuannya sebagai salah satu komandan 13 Pasukan Pelindung Komunitas Roh yang menguasai empat teknik dasar shinigami-kidou, houhou, hakuda, dan zanjutsu-memberinya bekal yang cukup, terutama dalam bidang kidou penyembuhan. Kesakitan dari luka fisiknya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan apa yang dirasakan Kusaka. Kesakitan dari luka hati yang mungkin sama besarnya dengan Toushiro, walau dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Toushiro menghirup udara dengan berat, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia lalu membuka matanya, menghadapi matahari senja dari tepi sungai berkerikil di bawah kakinya. Toushiro mendudukkan diri, merasakan kelelahan menggayutinya. Istirahat sebentar, sebelum berjalan lagi... atau pasukan Onmitsukido dari Divisi 2 akan menyusulnya. Ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Ia tak ingin kembali ke Seireitei, tidak sampai ia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kusaka. Merebut kembali Segel Raja, mengembalikannya ke Seireitei. Lalu... mungkin ia akan menghadapi vonis matinya, karena ia telah meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai seorang komandan, sebagai seorang shinigami.

Menggunakan zanpakutounya, Hyourinmaru, Toushiro menarik dirinya untuk berdiri. Ia berhenti sejenak, menyentuh pangkal bilah katananya yang berbentuk bintang empat titik. Hyourinmaru, zanpakuto tipe hyousetsu-es dan air-terkuat se-Komunitas Roh ini menjadi awal bencana ini. Setidaknya itulah dugaannya setelah ia tahu siapa sosok di balik topeng itu. Pemilik Hyourinmaru yang lain yang mendendam pada Komunitas Roh yang mengakhiri hidupnya sebagai calon shinigami, dan kembali dari kematian rohnya-entah bagaiana caranya. Mencengkram Hyourinmaru lebih erat, Toushiro mulai berjalan, dengan langkah terseok-seok. Ia tahu pasukan pengejar Seireitei akan mencapainya, cepat atau lambat. Jubah-penyamar-reiatsunya tak menjaminnya aman selamanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap ia bisa segera menemukan Kusaka, dan Seireitei tidak mengirimkan shinigami level komandan sekaliber Kenpachi Zaraki atau Byakuya Kuchiki. Keduanya memang punya watak yang berbeda, tapi jika menyangkut masalah eksekusi, maka negosiasi dan kata 'tunggu dulu' hanya ilusi.

'Master.' Suara Hyourinmaru bergema dalam kepalanya. Toushiro mendesah dalam hati. Suara berat sang naga es sedikit membuatnya gelisah. Ia tak menyalahkan Hyourinmaru atas kejadian ini, walau dua roh zanpakutou bernama Hyourinmaru itulah awal prahara ini terjadi. 'Maafkan saya, Master."

'Ini bukan salahmu,' sahut Toushiro datar.

'Maka ini juga bukan kesalahanmu,' timpal Hyourinmaru berat.

Toushiro memejamkan matanya, memasuki _inner world-_nya_. _Hyourinmaru berdiri di dekat salah satu pilar es dalam wujud manusianya. Pegunungan es yang membentang di belakangnya masih sama tak terukur jangkauannya, berlatar langit gelap. Angin dingin dan bersalju yang berhembus membuat rambut hijau Hyourinmaru sedikit tersibak, walau yang empunya menatap sang Master yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan prihatin.

'Anda sudah menempuh jalan yang jauh. Master akan butuh bantuan.'

'Aku masih punya kau,' kata Toushiro datar. 'Lagipula aku tak mau melibatkan orang lain. Ini tanggung jawabku. Kau tahu itu, Hyourinmaru.'

Hyourinmaru menatap Toushiro lebih intens, dan Toushiro bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkannya lewat mata abu-abu itu. Ada kecemasan dan keprihatinan disana.

'Anda memaksakan diri,' kata Hyourinmaru pelan.

'Hm.' Hanya itu sahutan Toushiro.

Hyourinmaru menghela napas. Ia mengenal watak master mungilnya itu. Dingin dan keras kepala. Adu argumen dengannya hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Bicara soal tenaga...

'Tidakkah anda menyembuhkan luka itu dulu. Luka itu melemahkan anda,' kata Hyourinmaru, menatap bercak darah di bagian depan shihakusou Toushiro.

'Kau bagian dariku,' kata Toushiro, berbalik untuk pergi, 'kau tahu apa jawabannya.'

Toushiro jelas bermaksud meninggalkan _inner world_-nya. Ia berjalan menjauhi Hyourinmaru yang terdiam di tempat. Hyourinmaru menghela napas lagi, menatap punggung kecil masternya yang menjauh. Ia bisa merasakan beban berat tak kasat mata disana, dan ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Bahkan pada dirinya, zanpakutounya sendiri, Toushiro enggan berbagi beban itu.

Sosok pria jangkung berambut hitam sebahu itu berdiri di puncak salah satu gedung pencakar langit di Kota Karakura. Jubah coklat sewarna pasirnya berkelebat ditiup angin sore. Wajahnya yang tertutupi topeng berwarna putih tulang dengan enam lubang mata yang berada dalam dua vertikal menghadap ke semburat jingga matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, sehingga sulit menafsirkan emosi di baliknya. Pria itu tak mempedulikan hingar-bingar penduduk kota yang bergerak lalu lalang di bawah sana. Ia hanya berdiri diam, sampai dua orang gadis muncul begitu saja, dan langsung berlutut di belakangnya.

Kedua gadis itu nyaris serupa. Ramping dan rupawan, walau ada kesan buas pada wajah mereka. Keduanya memakai pakaian berwarna putih, dan bagian depan kepala mereka tertutupi sebentuk rahang atas hewan entah apa yang berwarna putih tulang dan ada senjata seperti belati di bagian belakang kepala mereka. Gadis pertama, yang berlutut paling dekat dengan si pria memiliki rambut merah pendek, dan gadis yang satu lagi berambut biru sedikit lebih panjang dari yang satunya.

"Tuan Kusaka," kata si gadis berambut merah. "kami berhasil melacaknya. Toushiro Hitsugaya bergerak ke selatan."

"Begitu," ujar pria itu-Kusaka. "Kerja bagus, Yin, dan kau juga Yang."

"Maaf, Tuan," kata gadis berambut biru, Yang. "tidakkah sebaiknya kami langsung menangkapnya?"

"Semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana, Yang," kata Kusaka tenang. "Toushiro Hitsugaya sudah dicap sebagai pengkhianat oleh Seireitei. Dia tak akan punya pilihan atau tempat untuk kembali, kecuali bergabung denganku."

"Bagaimana jika pengejar Seireitei menemukannya lebih dulu dan menahannya?" tanya Yin.

"Jangan cemas," kata Kusaka dengan nada geli. "Aku kenal dia, dia tak akan dikalahkan semudah itu. Lagipula aku punya rencana baru yang menarik."

"Rencana baru, Tuan?" tanya Yin dan Yang bersamaan.

"Ya. Rencana yang sangat bagus untuk teman lamaku yang manis," kata Kusaka dengan nada sarkastik.

Kegelapan awan kumulonimbus yang turun di salah satu sudut Kota Karakura membuat penghujung hari itu terkesan suram. Dan Toushiro ada di sana, di sebuah kuil tua yang terbengkalai, bersandar di salah satu dinding kayu di dalamnya. Tak ada penerangan di dalam ruangan kuil yang terselubung debu tebal itu, yang semua perabotannya berserakan dimana-mana. Sinar bulan sabit yang menantang awan hujan-lah satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang menembus masuk lewat petak-petak ventilasi di dinding. Toushiro sedang berusaha memejamkan matanya, meringankan kelelahannya, saat ia merasakannya.

Toushiro bergerak pelan, menatap keluar lewat petak di dinding. Ia memicingkan matanya, dan mencengkeram Hyourinmaru lebih erat. Paling tidak duapuluh sosok gelap bergerak cepat mengepung tempat itu. Para pengejar Gotei 13 menemukannya.

Toushiro berdiri. Ia tahu tak ada satupun dari pasukan pengejar itu adalah anggota Onmitsukido dari Divisi 2. Dan ia juga tahu, ia tak bisa berdiam diri terus.

Shuuhei Hisagi, Letnan Divisi 9 bersama Kira Izuru, Letnan Divisi 3 mendapat tugas tak menyenangkan ini, memimpin pasukan pengejar di dunia manusia untuk menangkap Toushiro Hitsugaya sebagai tahanan Komunitas Roh. Mereka memang berhasil menemukan jejaknya setelah berputar-putar selama berjam-jam di Kota Karakura, namun itu tak menyurutkan ketidakenakan mereka mengemban tugas yang satu ini. Keduanya sepakat, tak menyangka bahwa Komandan Divisi 10 itu sampai meninggalkan tugasnya dan memilih mengejar si pencuri Segel Raja seorang diri, membuat dirinya sendiri dicurigai. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Toushiro Hitsugaya adalah shinigami yang berdedikasi pada tugasnya, dengan kecenderungan menjunjung tinggi hukum dan peraturan yang ada. Saat mendengar Rangiku Matsumoto menceritakan detailnya pada mereka, awalnya mereka menganggap Letnan Divisi 10 itu mabuk berat. Tapi fakta justru mengatakan sebaliknya. Dan perintah dari Komandan Tertinggi adalah mutlak, sekalipun ia tak menyukai perintah itu. Ia masih menyimpan rasa hormat dan kagum pada komandan termuda dalam sejarah itu. Ia yakin Toushiro Hitsugaya berbeda dengan tiga komandan pengkianat itu. Ada alasan tertentu kenapa ia meninggalkan Seireitei dan kewajibannya, dan itu bukan untuk berkhianat. Ia memang tak tahu alasan itu. Tapi, tetap saja, ia tak bisa mengesampingkan kewajibannya sebagai shinigami dengan ego pribadi, yang mungkin saja inilah alasan Toushiro.

"Komandan Hitsugaya!" teriak Hisagi lantang, ke arah pintu depan kuil yang telah rusak itu. "Ini perintah dari Komandan Tertinggi Yamamoto. Anda harus kembali ke Seireitei, segera!"

Mereka semua menunggu, menahan napas. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kuil terbuka pelan, dan sosok mungil Komandan Divisi 10 itu melangkah keluar. Hisagi bisa melihat wajah itu pias, tapi tak terlihat tanda-tanda kecemasan atau ketakutan. Hisagi menahan gidikan, menyadari betapa mata turquoise itu berkilat dingin penuh otoritas.

"Aku," kata Toushiro dingin, "tak tertarik melakukannya!"

Mendadak saja Toushiro bergerak,mencabut Hyourinmaru. Para shinigami langsung siaga, dan Toushiro melesat ke arah Hisagi. Menyadari datangnya serangan, Hisagi menahan hunusan Hyourinmaru, di tambah Wabisuke milik Kira mengunci gerakan zanpakuto milik Toushiro itu.

"Jangan lakukan ini," bisik Kira. Hisagi tahu Kira sedikit cemas, ditambah dengan kondisi Toushiro jelas dalam keadaan yang buruk, dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah hanya karena serangan pertamanya. Tidak adil duapuluh orang melawan satu shinigami muda yang dalam keadaan begitu, sekalipun dia level Komandan. "Anda membuat diri anda terancam dipenjara!"

"Mundur kau Izuru!" gertak Toushiro keras, membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar tak peduli dengan ancaman itu. "Kau juga, Hisagi!"

"Maaf. Tapi kami diperintahkan untuk menahanmu," kata Hisagi tanpa nada.

"Kalau begitu," kata Toushiro, mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang Hyourinmaru, "kau akan mati!"

Dengan kekuatan tak terduga, Toushiro menendang Hisagi, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan sesaat. Toushiro menyentakkan Hyourinmaru, dan tenaganya yang besar membuat pegangan Kira pada zanpakutounya terlepas. Mengayunkan zanpakutounya lagi dalam gerakan menebas, Toushiro membuat gelombang energi tak kasat mata yang melempar Hisagi sampai sepuluh meter. Mengambil Wabisuke kembali, Kira menyerang sang komandan berambut putih bersama beberapa shinigami lain. Sementara itu, Hisagi melompat ke atas gerbang kuil. Ia tak menyangka Toushiro akan melawan begitu. Ia tahu, ia salah menilai Toushiro. Sekalipun ia tidak dalam kondisi prima, dia tetap seorang komandan, dan bukan tipe yang akan menyerah begitu saja. Kalau begini, terpaksa...

"Bakudou ke-62," kata Hisagi, merapal mantra, "Hyapporankan!"

Toushiro menyadari datangnya mantra itu. Ia mengayunkan zanpakutounya, membuat Kira dan seorang shinigami lain terdorong mundur, lalu ber-shunpo menghindari tombak-tombak reiatsu itu. Tapi ia tak cukup cepat. Satu tombak reiatsu itu mematahkan gerakan shunpo-nya, menembus dada kanannya dari punggungnya. Toushiro tertelungkup di tepi meja altar di bagian depan kuil itu. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, Toushiro menjadikan Hyourinmaru sebagai tumpuan, lalu mencabut tombak reiatsu itu.

Hisagi menghela napas muram, lalu ber-shunpo di depan Toushiro, bersama Kira. Hisagi menatap sang komandan muda yang tampak lelah luar biasa, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menyerah, justru yang ada hanyalah kekeraskepalaaan.

"Sudah cukup, Komandan Hitsugaya," kata Kira menyesal.

Tapi Toushiro mengangkat pedangnya, merapal mantra pelepasan shikai-pelepasan tahap pertama zanpakutounya, "Bertahtalah di surga beku, Hyourinmaru!"

'Tidak menyerah juga!' desah Hisagi gelisah. 'Bahaya jika dia menggunakan shi-!'

"Bankai : Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

"Cela-!"

Semburat warna jingga mulai muncul di ufuk timur, walau sebagian besar permukaan langit di atas sana masih didominasi warna biru gelap. Angin awal musim dingin berhembus, menggoyangkan daun-daun di cabang pepohonan, angin yang sama dengan yang menyibak jubah-penyamar-reiatsu yang dikenakan Toushiro Hitsugaya. Ia sudah meninggalkan kuil tua tempat ia nyaris tertangkap para pengejar Gotei 13 sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Mereka semua memojokkannya, yang membuatnya terpaksa melepas tahapan bankai-nya agar bisa lolos. Hal itu menyebabkan ia bertanggungjawab untuk semua anggota pasukan pengejar yang pastilah mengalami luka yang lumayan parah dan kena hipothermia. Konsekuensi dari melepas bankai-nya juga dialami oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia telah memaksa dirinya sampai di luar batas, sehingga sekarang tubuhnya gemetar tak terkendali. Luka di tubuhnya bertambah, tapi ia harus menambah jarak yang jauh untuk menjauh dari kawasan itu segera. Ia tahu pelepasan bankai-nya tadi membuat dirinya terdeteksi oleh Ichigo Kurosaki. Shinigami pengganti berambut jingga itu pastilah tak menyerah juga untuk mengejarnya, menuntut penjelasan lagi, dan Toushiro tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia tak mau melibatkan siapa-siapa.

Toushiro menghentikan langkahnya. Langit sudah semakin terang, dan sosok itu muncul di hadapannya, hanya berjarak sepuluh meter darinya.

"Perlu waktu juga untuk menemukanmu, Hitsugaya," kata sosok itu dengan nada licin.

Toushiro menegakkan dirinya, bertekad tidak menunjukkan kesakitan, kelelahan, kelemahan, apalagi emosi pada Soujiro Kusaka. Saat ia bicara, nadanya sedingin es, "Akhirnya kau menunjukkan dirimu tanpa topeng itu."

"Hmph." Kusaka mendengus geli. Ia bergerak beberapa langkah lebih dekat dengan teman lamanya itu, yang tetap diam di tempat. "Kau tak banyak berubah."

"Begitu juga denganmu," kata Toushiro pelan. "Tapi aku tak tahu, apa yang ada dalam hatimu."

"Hatiku?" Kusaka berhenti berjalan, menatap Toushiro dengan seringai melebar. "Shinigami tak akan bicara tentang hati, Hitsugaya! Tapi jika kau menginginkan jawaban, maaf mengecewakanmu. Hatiku sudah mati saat mereka menyuruh kita saling bertarung, dan itu membunuhku!"

"Apa rencanamu dengan Segel Raja itu?" tanya Toushiro dingin. "Benda itu bukan milikmu. Tak ada yang tahu apa kekuatannya."

Seringai Kusaka bertambah lebar. "Tak ada yang tahu," katanya licin, mengeluarkan artifak bersepuh emas itu dari balik jubahnya. "kecuali aku, heh? Jangan tanyakan apa rencanaku, teman lama, kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Balas dendam?" ujar Toushiro tajam. "Hanya untuk hal itu kau melakukan ini-"

"Hanya?" potong Kusaka kasar. "'Hanya' yang kau anggap itu telah membunuhku! Semua keinginanku untuk menjadi shinigami yang melindungi Seireitei lenyap, bahkan sebelum aku jadi shinigami! Dan sekarang aku punya kesempatan untuk membalas orang-orang tolol itu! Dan kau, Hitsugaya," Toushiro mengernyit pada pemuda berambut hitam di depannya. "kau akan ambil bagian dalam rencana ini."

"Hentikan itu, Kusaka!" teriak Toushiro "Kau-"

"_Ara_, tapi ini bukan waktunya," kata Kusaka licin. "Peranmu belum masuk dalam babak ini, temanku."

"A-apa?" Toushiro menatap Kusaka dengan mata melebar kaget. Kusaka menyeringai ganjil, mengangkat Segel Raja ke udara. Toushiro mundur selangah, saat cahaya keemasan yang terang muncul dari sana, dan cahaya itu meluas, bersamaan dengan reiatsu ganjil berkekuatan dahsyat menerpanya begitu kuat. Dan mendadak saja ia merasa sepeti ditarik mundur dengan paksa, dengan angin kencang menampar-nampar seluruh tubuhnya dan gemuruhnya menulikan pendengarannya. Pusaran warn-warna yang berkelebat cepat di sekitarnya membuat kepalanya seperti di serang vertigo hebat. Dan kemudian ia merasa terhantam keras ke tanah berlapis kerikil. Ia mendengar suara gemericik air, tapi tak lama ia bisa menerima pesan sensorik dari panca inderanya. Yang terakhir yang ia tahu setelahnya hanyalah bau karat yang tajam dari lukanya yang terbuka, menggenggam gagang zanpakutounya dengan erat, dan menyerah pada kegelapan yang menariknya ke kedalaman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: fanfiksi pertamaku dalam dunia pefanfiksian… Sebenarnya aku 'ga terlalu berharap dengan banyaknya review, readers yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya saja sudah bikin senang! Tapi lebih baik lagi kalau ada yang review & kasih masukan…

Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo, Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima.

Selamat membaca~

Chapter 2

Juushiro Ukitake, Komandan Divisi 13 hampir tak mempercayai fakta-fakta yang diterimanya dalam kurun waktu satu jam terakhir. Byakuya Kuchiki, Komandan Divisi 6 yag melakukan investigasi pada penyerangan Shunsui Kyouraku, yang terjadi malam tadi telah memberitahukan kepada seluruh jajaran petinggi 13 Pasukan Pelindung Komunitas Roh tentang penyebab kritisnya Komandan Divisi 8 itu. Telah dipastikan bahwa penyebabnya adalah serangan reiatsu besar zanpakutou tipe hyousetsu yang kuat, dan sisa reiatsu yang ada dalam es yang masih belum mencair menunjukkan bahwa reiatsu itu milik Hyourinmaru. Satu nama yang muncul sehubungan dengan hal ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Tak hanya sampai disitu. Salah satu shinigami pembawa pesan memberikan kabar yang sangat mengejutkan, bahwa Tim Pengejar yang dipimpin dua letnan dari Divisi 3 dan 9 telah berhasil melacak jejak Toushiro Hitsugaya. Namun tujuan mereka uuntuk menangkap sang komandan muda itu gagal, karena target mereka melakukan perlawanan dan membuat lebih dari separo tim itu terluka lumayan parah dan sekarang menjadi penghuni barak pengobatan Divisi 4. Dua peristiwa ini memberinya banyak tanda tanya besar yang berkelebat dalam kepala sang komandan Divisi 13. Dua peristiwa itu terjadi pada waktu yang diperkirakan nyaris bersamaan. Bagaimana mungkin Toushiro Hitsugaya bisa berada di dua tempat yang berbeda pada waktu yang bertabrakan, apalagi mengalahkan sekompi shinigami terlatih dan seorang komandan yang lebih senior darinya? Tapi, jelas sekali bahwa korban yang jatuh dari kedua peristiwa itu memiliki penyebab yang sama, serangan yang membekukan tulang dari Hyourinmaru. Jika Toushiro tak mungkin ada dalam dua tempat yang berbeda dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, mungkinkah jika sebenarnya adalah dua Hyourinmaru pada dua tempat yang berbeda, waktu yang sama, dan ... orang yang berbeda?

Maka Ukitake dan Byakuya mencari tahu tentang kemungkinan ini dengan bantuan informasi dan pengetahuan Komandan Divisi 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Mulanya ilmuan maniak itu ragu dengan spekulasi kedua komandan tamunya, sampai setelah mereka menambahkan informasi yang didapatnya dari Ise Nanao, Letnan Divisi 8 yang menjadi orang terakhir yang bersama komandannya memberi nama Soujiro Kusaka. Ia mulai membongkar arsip lama Seireitei, lalu mencari tahu tentang informasi yang memungkinkan ada hubungannya dengan zanpakutou kembar. Kurotsuchi mengatakan bahwa zanpakuto adalah bagian dari jiwa seorang shinigami, sehingga masing-masing roh zanpakuto memiliki keunikan tersendiri yang terhubung dengan master masing-masing, dan mustahil ada yang menyamainya, bahkan shinigami kembar sekalipun. Bisa deterima jika seorang shinigami memiliki dua roh zanpakuto, atau zanpakuto kembar, contohnya seperti Juushiro Ukitake. Tapi jika sampai ada satu zanpakuto yang dimiliki dua shinigami, ini jelas di luar kewajaran. Sebuah anomali. Dan ini baru kali pertama terjadi.

"Jika kemungkinan itu benar, bahwa ada satu Hyourinmaru yang dimiliki dua shinigami, maka jelas alasan kenapa Centra 46 membuat keputusan yang berisi bahwa hanya boleh ada satu master untuknya. Hyourinmaru roh zanpakuto yang kuat, bisa bahaya jika dua pemiliknya saling bertarung. Aku tak tahu apa persisnya keputusan itu, tapi aku rasa aku bisa memperkirakan kenapa dua shinigami bisa mendapat zanpakuto yang sama."

"Yaitu?" tanya Ukitake.

"Well, kau 'kan tahu Hitsugaya," gerutu Kurotsuchi. "Aku benci bocah sial itu, tapi harus diakui dia lumayan kuat, eh? Dan dia punya reiatsu yang besar. Kudengar dia salah satu dari sangat sedikit shinigami yang sudah bisa mendengar roh zanpakuto dalam inner world-nya sebelum dia masuk akademi. Tapi bahkan sampai saat ini dia masih harus berlatih mengendalikan reiatsunya sendiri."

"Penyebabnya adalah reiatsunya sendiri?" tanya Byakuya.

"Yep. Reiatsu bocah sial itu," Ukitake mengernyit tak suka mendengar umpatan itu, tapi Kurotsuchi pura-pura tak tahu, "terlalu kuat. Saat dia masih di akademi, bisa jadi dia di atas level siswa yang lain. Dan mungkin si Soujiro Kusaka ini temannya, dan mereka dekat. Dan kemudian reiatsu Hitsugaya menekan reiatsu sejati si Kusaka, membuat reiatsu keduanya menjadi memiliki sifat yang serupa, yang kemudian berakibat pada samanya zanpakuto mereka."

Diskusi mereka terhenti saat Nemu, Letnan Divisi 12 masuk ke ruangan itu dengan agak terburu-buru. Mayuri tampak agak tak senang dengan kedatangan putrinya itu, tapi ia tetap menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Reiatsu Komandan Hitsugaya mendadak terdeteksi," kata Nemu datar, tapi itu membuat ketiga komandan yang ada disana langsung memasang tampang waspada. "Reiatsu shinigami asing juga ada di dekatnya, dan kemudian reiatsu Komandan Hitsugaya menghilang."

"Apa?" Ukitake terbelalak kaget.

"Ada reiatsu lain, yang bertekanan lebih tinggi. Kami mengidentifikasinya sebagai reiatsu dari Segel Raja, dan itu bertabrakan dengan reiatsu Komandan Hitsugaya."

"Dia... hilang..." bisik Ukitake tak percaya.

"Tapi Segel Raja tidak bersamanya. Artefak itu masih ada di Dunia Manusia, hanya saja keberadaannya sekarang tidak bisa dipastikan. Oh, dan ada informasi terbaru. Komandan Hitsugaya tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Reiatsunya terdeteksi melintasi batas dimensi. Tapi dimensi yang mana belum diketahui."

"Berikan padaku datanya," peritah Kurotsuchi kasar. Nemu langsung memberikan disket data yang langsung di utak-atik oleh Kurotsuchi. Kedua komandan di belakangnya hanya diam dan mengawasi ilmuan itu bekerja.

"Ya... benar... Reiatsunya melintasi batas dimensi... Lemah, tapi aktif. Sepertinya dia terlalu keras kepala untuk mati, eh?"

Kota Hargeon selalu ramai dengan berbagai aktivitas. Belum lagi, salah satu kota teramai se-Fiore itu telah dikenal sebagai tempat transit beragai kereta api dari berbagaai stasiun di penjuru negeri, dan juga dermaga yang tak pernah sepi dari kapal. Kesemuanya larut dalam berbagai kepentingan, dari urusan bisins, misi antar penyihir, sampai pariwisata. Di antara keramaian itu, tampaklah serombongan kecil penyihir muda dari serikat sihir yang didaulat sebagai serikat sihir terkuat se-Fiore setelah memenangkan ajang perlombaan antar serikat, Grand Magic Tournament beberapa waktu lalu-walau kompetisi itu tak berakhir senang sepenuhnya karena serangan tujuh naga yang memporak-porandakan ibukota Fiore, Kota Crocos.

Lalu, siapakah para penyihir muda yang melintasi jalanan ramai dengan obrolan yang tak kalah ramai bahkn untuk ukuran rombongan kecil? Merekalah salah satu grup pentolan di Fairy Tail, sekaligus grup ter-nyeleneh yang beranggotakan Natsu Dragneel; remaja laki-laki berambut pink dengan kemampuannya sebagai Fire Dragon Slayer, Lucy Heartfillia; gadis berambut pirang dengan sihir Celestial Spirit, Erza Scarlet, gadis berambut merah dengan kemampuan sihir Requip-memanggil senjata dan armor secara sihir, dan Gray Fullbuster; pemuda dengan kemampuan sihir es. Tentu saja tak lupa dengan Exceed-kucing sihir-berbulu biru bernama Happy. Mereka tampaknya baru pulang dari misi, jika dilihat dari kemana arah mereka berjalan, menuju hutan perbatasan antara Kota Hargeon dan Kota Magnolia.

"Kau kelihatannya tidak senang, Luce," kata Happy pelan, saat mereka memasuki hutan. Lucy dan Happy memang berjalan paling belakang, sementara Erza berjalan di depan mereka dan terhalang lori yang membawa berpeti-peti berisi entah apa yang ditarik oleh si rambut merah. Berjalan paling depan adalah Natsu dan Gary, yang kedengarannya sedang berdebat tentang siapa yang mengalahkan bandit paling banyak saat misi mereka tadi.

Lucy menghela napas. Sebenarnya misi ini direncanakan hanya untuknya sendiri, untuk melatih kemampuan sihirnya bersama roh-roh Celestial-nya. Tapi dasar apes, Natsu dan Gray melihat kertas request misinya dan berimbas pada mengekornya dua penyihir beda elemen itu. Erza yang melihat mereka bersiap berangkat menawarkan diri (baca=memaksa) untuk ikut. Mana bisa Lucy menolak. Memang misi hari itu berjalan lancar, tapi sedikit sekali yang bisa ia lakukan; Natsu dan Gray yang paling banyak memberi 'partisipasi aktif'. Kalau begini terus kapan aku bisa lebih kuat?

"Kau marah, ya, karena kami ikut?" tanya Happy lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Lucy, tersenyum kecil. Kadang-kadang tampang polos Happy benar-benar menggemaskan. "Aku senang kita bisa pergi sama-sama. Hanya saja... aku berpikir... untuk mengambi misi dan menyelesaikannya sendiri, begitu."

"Hm... hm..." ujar Happy menggut-manggut. "Aku mengerti. Tapi," nada suara Happy berubah usil, "memangnya kamu bisa?"

"Jangan remehkan aku, ya!" seru Lucy tak terima. Terkekeh-kekeh, Happy berlari ke depan dan bertengger di kepala Natsu. Lucy mendengus geli. Dasa kucing nakal.

Perjalanan di hutan batas ini selalu menyenangkan bagi Lucy. Warna hijau yang segar mendominasi tempat ini, juga suara-suara ramah hewan hutan, dan bau cemara dari pegunungan yang mencapai tempat itu memberi nilai tambah. Tapi saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menatapi pemandangan hutan, Natsu berhenti mendadak dan menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, sambil membaui udara.

"Ada apa, Natsu?" tanya Happy heran.

"Aku mencium sesuatu," kata Natsu, memejamkan mata dan masih mengendus udara dengan liar. "Sesuatu yang aneh... sebentar... Ah!" Natsu berteriak mendadak. "Bau darah!"

"Apa?" Erza terbelalak kaget.

"Yang benar saja, Kepala Lava!" seru Gray.

"Serius!" kata Natsu. "Dari arah sini, nih!" Natsu menunjuk arah kanan mereka. "Baunya agak aneh... tapi aku yakin ini laki-laki... eh? Bau salju?"

"Ini pertengahan musim gugur. Bagaimana bisa ada bau salju?" kata Gray mengangkat alis. "Hidungmu perlu diperiksa, menurutku."

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku, heh, Mata Sayu?!" bentak Natsu tak terima.

"Memang seharusnya begitu, Mata Sipit!"

"Balok Es!"

"Kepala Lava!"

"Stripper!

"Napas Kad-!"

"Sudah cukup!" gelegar Erza galak, berakibat pada diam mendadaknya Natsu dan Gray, yang memandang si rambut merah dengan ngeri. "Jika kau benar-benar membaui darah, itu artinya ada yang luka dan mungkin perlu pertolongan. Kita akan lihat."

Maka, dipimpin Natsu, mereka keluar dari jalan utama dan menembus semak-semak belukar. Mereka bisa mendengar gemericik suara air sungai tak jauh dari sana. Mendadak saja, Natsu berhenti berjalan, membuat Gray yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya menabrak ransel Natsu.

"Duh!" keluh Gray, mengusap hidungnya yang mencium bagian depan ransel Natsu yang berisi entah apa. "Kalau berhenti bilang-bilang dong, kau idi-!

Gray ternganga melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Erza dan Lucy yang berdiri di belakangnya bergegas maju untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Kedua gadis itu sama terkejutnya melihatnya.

Sesosok tubuh mungil tertelungkup di tanah berkerikil di tepi sungai di depan mereka. Jubah berwarna coklat pasir yang berdebu menutupi postur kecil itu.

"A-apa yang-?" bisik Erza.

"Baunya dari dia," kata Natsu pelan.

Erza melangkah mendekati sosok itu dengan waspada. Ia berlutut di sampingnya, mengamatinya sejenak. Tangan kanan si sosok mungil menncengkeram gagang katana yang pangkal bilahnya berbentuk bintang empat titik, yang panjang katana itu hampir menyamai pemegangnya. Dengan hati-hati Erza membalik tubuh itu, dn terkesiap kaget, begitu juga teman-temannya, yang bergerak mendekati juga. Ternyata sosok itu adalah adalah seorang pemuda, yang ditebak Erza berusia sekitar duabelas tahun. Rambutnya seputih salju, walau saat itu terlihat kusam dan kotor. Wajahnya yang rupawan pucat pasi, menampilkan kesakitan kendati matanya terpejam rapat. Apa yang membuatnya begitu jelas detik berikutnya. Di bawah jubah yang dikenakannya, anak laki-laki itu memakai shihakuso hitam yang bagian depannya menggelap oleh darah.

"Oh, Tuhan," bisik Lucy.

"Kita harus tolong dia," kata Erza pelan. Ia menghilangkan sarung tangan bajanya untuk memeriksa suhu si pemuda, dan ia terkejut. Suhunya yang tinggi seakan membakar tangannya, tapi si rambut putih gemetar hebat, seolah kedinginan.

"Kita bawa dia ke Markas; kita lebih dekat ke Magnolia daripada Hargeon! Kuharap Wendy sedang tidak pergi misi!" kata Erza ssegera, penuh harap.

Suasana Markas Fairy Tail yang terletak di pusat Kota Magnolia nyaris tak pernah sepi, apalagi hari itu tak banyak anggota yang mengambil misi. Sebagian besar anggota masih terpengaruh atmosfer kemenangan dalam turnamen dua minggu lalu, sehingga memilih untuk sedikit bersantai di Markas. Bahkan sang Master, Makarov Dreyar tampak santai, duduk di atas meja barsambil meneguk brandy dari cangkir kayu besar. Ia tampak sedang mengobrol ringan dengan cucunya, Laxus dan The Raijinshuu-Freed, Bixlow, dan Evergreen. Mirajane turut mendengarkan percakapan itu, sementara anggota lainnya 'sibuk' dengan kegiatan masing-masing, seperti Cana yang sedang menenggak anggur langsung dari gentongnya, contohnya.

Semua aktivitas itu terhenti mendadak saat pintu depan menjeblak terbuka dengan bunyi debam keras. Erza Scarlet menghambur masuk dengan napas terengah-engah. Seluruh Aula terdiam, mata mereka tertuju pada sang Titania.

"Erza?" Makarov meluncur turun dari meja. "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah dengan misinya?"

"Tidak... semua oke... Tapi... Wendy... mana dia?" kata Erza terengah.

"Disini." Gadis kecil berambut biru yang dikucir dua muncul dari belakang bangku panjang. Exceed-nya, Carla, berjalan di belakangnya tampak heran. "Ada ap-?!"

Tepat saat itu Natsu masuk ke dalam markas seperti angin ribut. Mereka semua ganti menatap si Fire Dragon Slayer, dan terbelalak kaget, melihat siapa yang bersamanya. Natsu menggendong pemuda bertubuh mungil dalam gaya bridal. Wendy membekap mulutnya dengan tatapan takut bercampur kaget. Natsu tahu gadis itu membaui darah yang pekat dari si rambut putih yang dibawanya.

"Astaga," gumam Makarov. "Siapa dia?"

"Kami tidak tahu. Kami temukan di di hutan," kata Erza cepat.

"Kita tak bisa menunggu, dia sekarat!" teriak Natsu. "Wendy, kau dengar jantungnya hampir berhenti, ayo!"

Natsu langsung berlari ke tangga ke lantai dua, menuju ruang perawatan. Wendy bergegas menyusulnya, agak bergidik saat melihat tetesan darah yang mengotori lantai di jalan yang dilalui Natsu.


	3. Chapter 3

Ta-da~

Chapter 3 is up! Happy reading~

Chapter 3

Suasana dalam inner world Toushiro Hitsugaya masih sama. Langit biru tinta gelap, salju, dan dingin. Pegunungan es bersepuh putihnya salju membentang tak terbatas. Bahkan seluruh permukaan tempat itu berlapis salju dan di beberapa tempat teronggok bongkahan es dalam berbagai ukuran. Dan di salah satu tanah kosong tanpa es, sosok Toushiro Hitsugaya terbaring di atas salju. Matanya terpejam seolah sedang tidur.

Sesosok jangkung mendekati Toushiro dari ketiadaan. Rambut hijau turqouise-nya yang panjang sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin dingin bersalju. Dia adalah Hyourinmaru, dalam wujud manusianya. Ia berlutut di samping Toushiro, menyentuh pipi pucat Master-nya dengan tangannya yang menyerupai cakar berlapis es. Persis seperti yang diharapkannya, mata Toushiro terbuka, terusik oleh sensasi dingin itu.

"Hyourinmaru?" bisiknya. Toushiro bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, memandang berkeliling.

"Ya, Master," sahut Hyourinmaru halus. "Aku menarik pikiranmu ke dalam sini. Soujiro Kusaka menggunakan kekuatan Segel Raja terhadapmu."

Toushiro memandang Hyourinmaru dengan kaget.

"Aku tak tahu persisnya apa kekuatan itu. Tapi dia membuatmu terkirim ke dimensi lain. Bukan Komunitas Roh, bukan Hueco Mundo, juga bukan Dunia Manusia, paling tidak Dunia Manusia yang kita kenal."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Anda berada di Dunia Manusia yang berbeda, Master. Aku merasa mereka memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar. Mereka membawa tubuhmu yang luka bersama mereka."

"Mereka bisa melihatku?" tanya Toushiro terkejut.

"Segel Raja membuatmu terlihat oleh mereka. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak bermaksud jahat padamu. Hanya saja aku tak bisa memastikannya, jadi tetaplah berhati-hati, Master. Aku tak tahu kenapa Kusaka mengirimmu ke dimensi ini. Atau dimensi apa ini tepatnya."

"Kau bersamaku, Hyourinmaru?" tanya Toushiro pelan, tanpa memandang wujud manusia dari naga esnya.

Hyourinmaru menyadari ada sedikit kecemasan dalam suara Toushiro. Ia bisa memahami itu. Ketakutan Toushiro kehilangan Hyourinmaru sama besarnya dengan ketakutannya kehilangan Master-nya. Hyourinmaru menahan senyumnya.

"Sampai akhir, Master," kata Hyourinmaru dalam. "Sampai tak ada satupun dari kita tak bisa menyebut nama yang lainnya."

Yang ia tahu, dia harus membuka matanya.

Toushiro mendapati dirinya sedang berbaring. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Toushiro memfokuskan penglihatannya. Ia melihat warna putih tulang dari langit-langit di atasnya. Toushiro bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya, bersandar pada kepala ranjang tempatnya tidur. Ia menyadari ada sensasi menyakitkan yang panas membara di perutnya. Ia menunduk, melihat perban menutupi luka di perutnya dan di dadanya. Ia memandang berkeliling. Tampaknya ia ada di sebuah kamar perawatan publik, dengan berjejernya beberapa tempat tidur kosong dalam ruangan yang lumayan luas itu. Sebuah lemari kaca berisi alat-alat pengobatan berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan. Jendela tinggi yang terletak di salah satu sisi dinding terbuka tirainya yang berwarna biru lila, mengizinkan sinar matahari menerangi tempat itu. Toushiro memandang meja di samping tempat tidurnya, tempat shihakuso hitam dan jubah-penyamar-reiatsu-nya terlipat rapi dan jelas sudah bersih. Tapi, ia tak melihat Hyourinmaru dimanapun. Segera kepanikan menghampirinya.

Ia menyibak selimut dari tubuhnya, tapi ia terhenti sejenak. Ia memakai piyama berwarna biru laut yang kebesaran. Mengeluh pelan, Toushiro mengabaikan rasa sakit dari lukanya dan melepas piyama itu untuk menggantinya dengan shihakuso-nya. Ia teringat kata-kata Hyourinmaru dalam inner world-nya, bahwa ia ada di dimensi yang berbeda dan orang-orang dari dimensi ini 'menolong'nya. Ia harus segera menemukan Hyourinmaru, dan mungkin pergi dari tempat ini. Ia tak mau memberi kesulitan yang sama dengan yang diberikannya pada Ichigo Kurosaki, kepada entah siapa yang sudah mengobati lukanya

Bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka membuat Toushiro menoleh. Seorang gadis kecil berambut biru tua panjang yang terurai sampai ke pinggangnya memasuki ruangan, bersama seekor kucing betina berbulu putih yang memakai pakaian berwarna pink dan-membuatnya sangat heran-berjalan dengan kaki belakangnya. Gadis itu, yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya, tampak terkejut melihat Toushiro.

"A-ah," gagapnya. Mata coklatnya yang lebar menatap Toushiro takut-takut. "Ka-kau sudah bangun."

Toushiro mengernyit, memandang si gadis kecil. Gadis itu manusia, tapi ada yang aneh pada gadis itu, ada kekuatan yang tak ia tahu apa memancar dari si gadis.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Toushiro dingin.

"Sungguh tidak sopan."

Toushiro memandang si kucing putih dengan kaget. Kucing itu bisa bicara, dan sekarang sedang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada! Bahkan Yoruichi Shihouin dalam wujud kucing hitamnya tak bisa melakukan itu-kecuali bicara, tentu. Kucing itu memandang Toushiro dengan mata menyipit sengit. "Dia yang menyembuhkan luka-lukamu, kalau kau mau tahu."

Toushiro menatap si gadis yang menunduk, tak berani menatapnya. Tipe gadis pemalu.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Toushiro, lebih lunak. Si gadis mengangguk sekali. "Yeah... terima kasih."

"Um, ya..." gumam gadis itu

"Jadi, aku dimana?" tanya Toushiro, memandang berkeliling.

"Ruang perawatan Markas Fairy Tail," bisik gadis itu.

"Maaf?" Toushiro mengangkat alis.

"Ruang perawatan Markas Fairy Tail, serikat sihir di Kota Magnolia, Kerajaan Fiore."

"Apa?"

Toushiro bisa melihat keterkejutan terpeta di wajahnya, karena ekspresi gadis itu menceminkan hal yang sama. Bahkan si kucing tampak heran.

"Kota... Magnolia?" ulang Toushiro pelan memijit pelipisnya karena pusing mulai melandanya. "Fiore?"

"I-iya," cicit si gadis. "Kau bukan orang sini, ya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin?" bisik Toushiro. Ia memandang si gadis berambut biru. "Kau bilang ini serikat sihir?"

"Iya. Kau tahu, tempat para penyihir bersatu untuk mempermudah-eh? Kau baik saja?" Si gadis bergerak mendekati Toushiro yang mencengkeram kepalanya.

"Jelas tidak, Wendy. Dia pucat begitu," kata si kucing sarkastik. "Tapi Master Makarov akan senang jika melihatmu sudah bangun. Kau tidur semalaman."

"Master?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ya. Setiap serikat sihir dipimpin satu master. Master akan jadi orang terkuat dalam sebuah serikat. Kau tidak tahu tentang itu?" si kucing putih memandang Toushiro dengan heran.

Toushiro diam. Master, orang terkuat? Menurut Hyourinmaru, ia sedang berada di dimensi lain. Mungkinkah bijaksana jika menanyakan tentang cara ia bisa kembali ke dunianya pada orang yang lebih tahu tentang dunia ini?

"Bisa aku bicara dengan Master?" tanya Toushiro. Si gadis dan si kucing bertukar pandang.

"Ku-kurasa begitu. Tapi kamu-"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Toushiro cepat.

"Ah, baiklah," kata si gadis, walau tampak tak yakin. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu dan Toushiro mengikutinya, diiringi tatapan tak ramah dari si kucing. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Wendy Marvell, dan ini Carla."

Dalam waktu apapun, pagi, siang, sore, atau malam, suasana riuh rendah tak pernah absen dari serikat sihir Fairy Tail. Begitu juga pagi itu. Walau jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih beberapa menit, hampir seluruh anggota sudah ada disana. Sang Master, Makarov, yang sedang duduk di atas meja bar menyesap kopi paginya dalam ketenangan-dalam pikirannya sendiri tentu, karena pada nyatanya sekitarnya tak memberi itu. Suasana ramai langsung hening mendadak saat mereka melihat Wendy menuruni tangga bersama Carla, diikuti si pemuda berambut putih, yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Pemuda itu mengenakan shihakuso hitam yang kontras dengan rambut seputih saljunya. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, namun saat itu tak ada tanda-tanda kesakitan padanya. Malah ekspresinya kaku dan serius, dengan kedua alis yang nyaris menyatu. Makarov tercengang melihat mata pemuda itu, yang warna irisnya sungguh tidak umum, hijau turqouise, dan apa yang terdapat di mata itu. Kecerdasan, kedewasaaan, kekuatan. Dan ada satu hal lagi, yang membuat Makarov merasa seperti melihat dari balik es tebal yang mendistorsi apa yang ada di dalam es itu, kesepian.

"Senang kau sudah bangun," sapa Makarov ramah, sukses menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Kau luka lumayan parah. Tapi kurasa tidak baik jika kau bergerak terlalu banyak."

"Saya baik-baik saja," kata si pemuda datar. Makarov agak kaget. Suara pemuda itu terdengar berat dan dewasa, tak sesuai dengan postur tubuhnya yang hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Wendy. Anggota Fairy Tail lain tampak sama terkejutnya, dan pandangan mereka jelas membuat Toushiro tak nyaman, melihat bahunya tampak tegang.

"Hm." Makarov menyesap kopinya. "Sebenarnya aku tak menyangka kau bangun secepat ini. Tapi aku senang karena tak perlu terlalu cemas setengah mati. Nah, kurasa aku perlu tahu namamu, Nak. Kau tidak punya identitas apapun yang mengonfirmasi siapa dirimu."

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap Makarov dengan pandangan menilai yang tajam, seolah menimbang apakah ia bisa memberitahukan namanya. Laxus mendengus tak suka, namun si pemuda mengabaikannya. Dan kemudian ia berkata pelan, "Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Oh," senyum Makarov. "Nama yang bagus."

"Bisa saya bicara dengan anda?" tanya Toushiro.

"Bicara saja, Nak."

"Empat mata," kata Toushiro serius. Makarov memandang Toushiro, sementara anggota Fairy Tail lain tampak bingung.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang serius. Baiklah. Kita bisa bicara di kantorku." Makarov melompat turun dari meja bar. Toushiro baru sadar kalau Makarov ternyata bertubuh kecil, bahkan lebih pendek darinya. Tentu saja Toushiro tak akan meremehkannya. Ia bisa merasakan penyihir tua itu memiliki kekuatan yang besar.

"Sebentar, eh-"

"Namaku Makarov Dreyar," kata Master ramah. "Kau bisa memanggilku Master, seperti yang lainnya."

Toushiro mengangguk. "Apa anda tahu dimana zanpakuto saya?"

"Zan-apa?"

"Oh, maaf, pedang saya." Mereka sepertinya tidak tahu tentang eksistensi shinigami.

"Yang kau pegang waktu kami menemukanmu?"

Toushiro menoleh, mendapati gadis berambut merah yang memakai armor keperakan sedang memandangnya ingin tahu. Mata coklat gadis itu seolah berusaha menerobos mata Toushiro. Tapi Toushiro sudah belajar menghadapi tatapan mata seperti itu, dan Byakuya Kuchiki jauh lebih baik dari itu.

"Ya," sahut Toushiro pendek.

"Panjangnya sama dengan tinggimu. Bagaimana kau menggunakannya?" tanya seorang pemuda jangkung berambut hitam yang tidak memakai baju.

"Aku sudah menggunakannya selama bertahun-tahun sebagai partner bertarung. Dan apakah kau tahu kau tidak pakai baju?"

Pemuda itu melongo, sebelum memandang dirinya sendiri. Ia langsung melompat berdiri dan mencari-cari bajunya yang entah dimana. Toushiro kembali menatap Makarov, mengabaikan tatapan tercengang anggota Fairy Tail lain.

"Pedang itu ada di kantorku. Kau mau mengambilnya?"

Toushiro mengangguk. Ia lalu mengikuti Makarov naik lagi ke lantai dua, tapi kali ini ke kantor sang Master. Berpasang-pasang mata mengikuti mereka sampai keduanya menghilang di atas tangga.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter, ta-da~

Happy reading…

Chapter 4

Begitu Master Makarov dan Toushiro masuk ke dalam kantor master Fairy Tail, dengung percakapan dimulai kembali. Kali ini topiknya bertambah, kehadiran si pemuda berambut putih bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya. Laxus terang-terangan mendesiskan ketidaksukaannya padanya, yang dianggapnya tidak sopan. Walau begitu, mereka semua sepakat bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Toushiro, bahwa ia tak menunjukkan keterkejutan karena ada di Fairy Tail, apalagi menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesakitan karena lukanya yang bisa dibilang cukup parah. Secara keseluruhan, mereka tak bisa membaca ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

"Dia malah tidak tahu Fairy Tail," kata Wendy saat Lucy bertanya-tanya darimana anak itu berasal. Ini mengejutkan mereka semua. Bagaimana bisa ada yang tak mengenal Fairy Tail, serikat terkuat di Fiore?!

"Mungkinkah dia dari negara lain?" Erza bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Mungkin saja begitu," kata Mira.

"Tapi rasanya dia mirip dengan... siapa, temanmu di Lamia Scale itu, Gray? Leon?" tanya Cana, memeluk tong anggurnya.

"Hm. Lyon, bukan Leon. Yeah, agak mirip, tapi cuma rambutnya saja," kata Gray cuek. "Bocah itu pendek, tahu."

"Maksudmu imut?" kata Mira terkikik. "Sori, maksudku."

"Yeah. Dia imut," kata Lisanna setuju. "Dan dia punya warna mata yang bagus sekali."

"Dia terlalu muda untuk ada dalam pikiranmu, Dik," kata Elfman.

"Dan dia tetap bocah yang menyebalkan," kata Laxus.

"Tapi kelihatannya lebih dewasa darimu," seringai Erza.

Laxus bersungut-sungut sebal. Tapi perhatian semua anggota Fairy Tail teralih. Sedari tadi, mereka tak mendengar komentar dua Dragon Slayer yang notabene adalah biang kerok di serikat itu, Natsu dan Gajeel. Sangat tidak biasa tidak melihat Natsu menantang orang yang ada di Fairy Tail untuk berduel. Mereka bisa mengerti karena Toushiro baru saja sadar dan terluka. Akan tetapi, mengingat Natsu adalah salah satu dari orang yang membawa Toushiro ke serikat, agak aneh karena tak ada kata-kata. Malah ia kompak dengan Gajeel, masih menatap ke arah tangga dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy heran.

Sementara itu, di dalam kantor master.

Makarov agak heran pada pemuda bertubuh mungil yang berdiri di depannya. Awalnya Toushiro tampak kaku dan sedikit gelisah, walau sikap itu tertutupi wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Namun, ketika Makarov memngembalikan katana sepanjang empat kaki itu kepada Toushiro, Makarov melihat mata turqouise itu berkilat senang, seolah merindukan katana itu, dan kemudian, kernyitan di atas alisnya sedikit mengendur. Ia menyentuh sarung katana-nya yang berwarna biru tua dengan takzim. Tapi keheranannya itu kalah dengan keterkejutan yang muncul setelah Toushiro menceritakan siapa dia sebenarnya.

Seorang shinigami-dewa kematian.

Dari kemungkinan yang melintas tentang siapa Toushiro sebenarnya, tak terpikirkan kalau informasi tentang sihir, serikat sihir, dan Kerajaan Fiore akan ditukar dengan fakta mengejutkan itu. Tidak mungkin Toushiro bercanda, dengan ekspresi wajah dan tatapan yang menunjukkan ketegasan bahwa ia mengatakan kebenaran. Tidak juga ia akan mengatakan kalau Toushiro mengalami benturan di kepala yang membuatnya bicara asal; Wendy bilang dia tidak mengalami cedera di kepala. Dan dari apa yang diceritakan Toushiro-walau Makarov yakin dia tak menceritakan sepenuhnya-si rambut putih sedang dalam misi merebut kembali artefak berharga yang dicuri dari Komunitas Roh. Seorang shinigami lain yang menjadi lawannya telah menggunakan kekuatan artefak itu untuk mengirim Toushiro ke dunia sihir dengan tujuan yang ia tidak tahu.

"_Well_," kata Makarov, berusaha menguasai diri dari keterkejutannya, "ini... aneh... Bahkan untuk ukuran Dunia Sihir. Yang aku tahu tentang dewa kematian adalah cerita kuno tentang sosok tinggi besar yang berkerudung dan bersenjata sabit raksasa untuk memenggal nyawa manusia. Tapi kau... er..."

"Jauh dari ekspektasimu?" gumam Toushiro.

"Yeah. Kau tak seperti itu. Kau kelihatan seperti bocah normal bagiku. Tidak ada seram-seramnya."

"Aku bukan bocah," kata Toushiro tajam. "Pertumbuhan shinigami dan roh lain beda dengan manusia."

Tapi tetap saja seperti bocah, tak mau dianggap bocah, kata Makarov geli, dalam hati. Makarov lalu berpikir sejenak, sementara ekspresi Toushiro masih sama datarnya mengawasinya. Mungkin memang benar jika dia adalah shinigami; Toushiro memiiki aura yang berbeda dengan energi yang dimiliki penyihir. Sesuatu yang lebih pekat dan kuat. Tapi ada satu hal yang menyentak pikiran Makarov. Toushiro tadi bilang bahwa ia shinigami, roh. Itu berarti...

"Kau... sudah mati?" tanya Makarov pelan.

Mata Toushiro melebar. Bukan karena kaget, itu lebih karena ia heran atas pertanyaan itu dan saat ia menjawab nadanya tidak peduli

"Ya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Saat manusia mati, rohnya akan pergi ke Komunitas Roh. Ingatan mereka tentang kehidupan mereka sebelumnya akan menghilang perlahan-lahan. Lagipula yang sudah mati tidak punya urusan lagi dengan kehidupan yang sudah ditinggalkan."

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Makarov penasaran. "Tidakkah ada keinginan untuk mengetahuinya?"

Toushiro menggeleng. "Kami sudah memiliki kehidupan yang baru. Menyenangkan atau tidak, itulah yang harus dijalani."

Makarov masih ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang kehidupan shinigami, selain mensucikan roh yang terkontaminasi energi negatif sehingga berubah menjadi hollow, tapi tatapan Toushiro menunjukkan ia tak ingin membahasnya, apalagi tentang kematiannya sebagai manusia. Maka, Makarov mengajukan pertanyaan baru.

"Apa kau tahu caramu untuk bisa kembali?"

Toushiro diam sejenak. Secara teori, dia datang ke dunia ini karena Segel Raja, maka untuk bisa kembali ia juga harus berhubungan dengan artefak itu. Dan Hyourinmaru ikut berpikir dalam inner world-nya, bahwa ia tak bisa menggunakan senkaimon biasa karena energi sihir di dimensi ini mengganggu keseimbangan partikel roh yang menyusun senkaimon. Ini membuat Toushiro kecewa. Amat sangat kecewa.

Ia mendapati Makarov masih menunggu jawabannya. Ia menghela napas. "Tidak. Tapi aku akan cari tahu caranya bagaimana. Mungkin di luar sana aku bisa mencarinya..."

"Wah, wah, wah," potong Makarov dengan nada ceria, membuat Toushiro memandangnya heran. "Dengan kondisi seperti itu, kurasa aku harus minta maaf aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi."

"Eh?"

"Kau luka parah, Nak," kata Makarov ramah, dengan gaya seolah-olah itu sudah sangat jelas.

"Saya bisa tangani itu," kata Toushiro datar, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Makarov tadi memanggilnya 'nak'.

"Aku hampir yakin kau bisa," kata Makarov, nadanya berubah serius. "Kau mungkin lebih tua dan lebih berpengalaman dari yang terlihat, tapi apa yang akan kau hadapui di dunia ini bisa jadi adalah hal baru yang tak pernah kau temui sebelumnya. Kau mungkin tidak terlalu percaya padaku, aku tahu itu. Tapi jika Dewan Sihir mengetahui keberadaanmu, aku takut kau akan menemui masalah. Pandangan mereka tentang Dewa Kematian tidak begitu bagus. Definisi Dewa Kematian yang mereka tahu jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan yang terlihat di hadapanku, yang dibawa olehmu."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Toushiro.

"Dewa Kematian yang diketahui di dunia ini adalah salah satu monster jahat yang ada dalam Buku Kegelapan milik penyihir paling hitam yang pernah ada dalam catatan sejarah Dunia Sihir ini, Zeref. Mereka adalah makhluk yang menyebarkan ketakutan, menyiksa pikiran dengan kenangan-kenangan buruk, dan memangsa jiwa yang lemah karenanya. Mereka memang digambarkan sebagai sosok tinggi, berjubah hitam, membawa sabit besar, sih."

Dan aku bukan seperti itu, gerutu Toushiro dalam hati. Namun, Toushiro bisaa membacanya, lewat mata Makarov, tatapan yang mirip dengan cara Jyuushiro Ukitake kepadanya, tatapan figur seorang ayah yang kelewat cemas. Dan sialnya, Toushiro menyadari ia terjebak dalam situasi 'balas budi' pada orang tua di depannya dan serikat sihir itu.

"Terima kasih untuk kebaikan anda. Tapi saya bisa urus diri saya sendiri."

"Aku mengerti." Makarov berpikir sejenak. "Begini saja..."

Toushiro nyaris tak percaya apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ia menatap lambang serikat sihir Fairy Tail berwarna hitam yang tertempel seperti tato di lengan atas kanannya, tepat di bawah bahunya. Ia sendiri masih merasa heran, karena ia menerima penawaran Makarov yang satu ini, menjadi anggota Fairy Tail agar ia bisa bergerak bebas di luar sana untuk mencari informasi tanpa dicurigai.

Bicara tentang dicurigai, Toushiro sudah merasakan tatapan itu sejak ia keluar dari kantor master dan menemui semua anggota Fairy Tail lain yang masih ada di Aula. Tatapan itu berasal dari seorang pria muda berambut pirang dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir di mata kanannya. Pria itu, Laxus, adalah cucu laki-laki Makarov, dan Toushiro tak menyukai tatapan tak ramah itu, yang kontras dengan sikap anggota Fairy Tail yang lain, yang tampak semangat, yah, kalau bisa dibilang, mereka semua kelewat antusias.

Begitu Makarov mengumumkan bahwa Toushiro akan bergabung sebagai anggota baru Fairy Tail, Aula langsung meledak dalam sorak-sorai yang memekakkan telinga. Mereka juga langsung memperkenalkan diri setelah Toushiro selesai mendapatkan tandanya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata wanita muda berambut hitam panjang yang memeluk gentong anggur di salah satu meja dekat meja bar. "Namaku, Cana Albero- eh, sori. Cana Clive, _Whitey_."

"Aku yakin kau tahu namaku, Clive, dan aku sangat menghargai jika kau panggil aku Hitsugaya," kata Toushiro datar, membuat Cana tersedak. Beberapa anggota yang lain tampak agak kaget.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi? Clive?" ujar Cana tak percaya. "Itu formal sekali! Menggelikan!"

Toushiro hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sesama anggota keluarga tidak panggil nama belakang, Toushiro," kata Mirajane halus. "Lagipula aku dan dua adikku ada di sini juga." Mira menunjuk seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut putih keunguan dan gadis muda berambut pendek yang mirip dengan Mira; keduanya tersenyum ramah ke arah Toushiro. "Apa kau mau memanggil kami bertiga dengan Strauss?"

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Toushiro kalem. Mirajane tertawa kecil.

"Kedengarannya akan aneh sekali." Seorang gadis berambut merah yang memakai armor keperakan di atas rok biru selututnya duduk di kursi di samping Toushiro. Gadis itu tersenyu ramah. "Namaku Erza." Senyum gadis itu melebar saat mata Toushiro menatapnya ingin tahu. "Kalau aku bilang aku tidak punya nama belakang bagaimana?" tanya Erza main-main.

Toushiro mengernyit. Ia berkata ragu-ragu. "Scarlet?"

Ganti mata Erza yang melebar kaget. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Mira?"

"Aku tidak beritahu apa-apa," kata Mira santai.

"Hanya tebakan saja," kata Toushiro mengangkat bahu. "_Scarlet_, seperti warna rambutmu, itu namamu jika kau bilang kau tidak punya nama belakang. Jadi aku benar, ya?"

"Yeah," kata Erza, tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong Toushiro-"

"Hitsugaya," sela Toushiro dingin.

"-aku dan timku yang menemukanmu terluka di hutan," kata Erza, seolah tidak ada interupsi. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada beberapa penyihir yang berdiri di belakang Erza, si rambut pink yang bernama Natsu dan Exceed biru-nya Happy, gadis berambut pirang bernama Lucy, dan pemuda berambut hitam yang hanya memakai boxer bernama Gray. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Toushiro berjengit sedikit. _Damn_.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu," lanjut Erza. "Apa yang membuatmu luka separah itu? Kami hampir yakin kau... tidak akan selamat."

Toushiro diam sejenak. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Pasti ada apa-apa," kata Gray, mengernyit. "Kau-"

"Aku tidak bisa beritahu," kata Toushiro datar. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Toushiro tampaknya tak melihat bahwa urat kekesalan muncul di pelipis empat penyihir itu. Ia hanya menunduk, memandang cangkir teh yang diberikan Mira kepadanya tadi.

"Itu akan jadi urusan kami," kata Erza tak puas. "Kau sekarang anggota Fairy Tail, kau punya tempat dimana kau akan mendapatkan perlindungan dan pembelaan dari kami. Jika kami tahu siapa yang melakukan itu padamu-"

"Aku bertarung dan orang itu mengalahkanku," kata Toushiro tiba-tiba, membuat mereka agak terkejut. Terkejut karena ada nada dingin dan kekecewaan dalam suaranya. "Mungkin dia akan kembali dan aku bisa menuntaskan pertarungan itu."

"Tapi," kata Lucy hati-hati, "dia mengalahkanmu, kan? Bagaimana jika-"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," ulang Toushiro datar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bicara begitu?!" seru Natsu kesal, cukup keras sehingga membuat beberapa penyihir lain menoleh ingin tahu. "Kami menolongmu sekali, dan kami bisa menolongmu satu kali lagi, lebih banyak lagi malah. Kau sekarang anggota keluarga Fairy Tail! Kau malah menganggap kami bukan apa-apa? Kau-!"

"Terima kasih."

Anggota Tim Natsu terbelalak kaget. Toushiro berdiri, mengambil pedangnya yang bersandar pada meja bar.

"Aku menghargai kepedulian kalian. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak bisa," Toushiro teringat ekspresi ngeri Rangiku Matsumoto saat ia meninggalkan letnannya itu; Ichigo Kurosaki yang berdiri dengan wajah bersimbah darah karena luka di kepalanya. Luka batin yang diberikannya pada Rangiku dan luka fisik yang disebabkan olehnya pada Ichigo. Bagaimana jika ia memberikan keduanya pada Fairy Tail? Tidak. Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. "Aku tidak bisa melihat lebih banyak lagi yang terluka," tambah Toushiro pelan. Dan kemudian, ia meninggalkan aula.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Evergreen, mendekati Tim Natsu dan Mirajane bersama Raijinshuu. "Kenapa bocah itu? Aneh juga aku tidak mendengar Natsu langsung menantangnya duel."

"Aku mendengarnya," kata Laxus serius. "sepertinya bocah itu punya masalah. Kakek?" Laxus memandang Master Makarov yang duduk di ujung meja bar, masih memandang pintu tempat Toushiro lewat beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu jawabannya dariku, aku cemas kau tak akan mendapatkannya. Dia tak cerita padaku, juga." Makarov menghela napas. 'Anak itu memang punya masalah,' pikirnya suram, 'masalah yang sangat serius sampai dia bahkan tidak ingin menceritakannya.'

Sementara itu, Erza masih memikirkan sikap Toushiro. Ia agak tercengang saat menyadari apa yang ada dalam kedua mata turqouise si rambut putih itu. Ia merasa dihadapkan pada dirinya yang dulu, yang tertutup dan menanggung beban kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan ketakutan seorang diri. Ia tidak mengerti. Apa gerangan yang membuat punggung kecil itu menumpu semua beban tak kasat mata itu?

Pandangan Erza teralih pada benda berkilau yang ada di bawah kursi. Ia menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Ternyata sebuah bros berbentuk bintang dengan banyak sudut selebar telapak tangan yang terbuat dari perunggu, dijepitkan pada sebuah kain berwarna hijau yang cukup panjang.

"Itu milik Toushiro. Aku bisa mencium baunya, sama," kata Natsu, tampak agak tak puas. "Padahal aku belum mengajaknya duel, tapi dia sudah menyebalkan begitu. Kalau dia kembali nanti siap-siap saja..."

"Ya ampun, Natsu! Dia bahkan belum sembuh!" seru Lucy.

Erza hanya separo mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannya. Jari-jarinya yang berselubung sarung tangan baja menyusuri permukaan bros itu, yang menurutnya sangat cantik walau sederhana. Erza membalik bros itu, menyibak kain yang tersemat disana. Beberapa baris kata tertoreh di bagian belakang bros. Penasaran, Erza mendekatkan pandangannya agar bisa membacanya, ternyata tertulis dalam bahasa Inggris.

_Pride of Frozen Passion_.


End file.
